1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a motion control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus and a motion control method thereof, which can differently control operation performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various kinds of electronic appliances have been newly developed and released. The newest products adopt the newest technologies so that a user can use the corresponding products more conveniently and effectively. Examples of such technologies may include motion recognition technology, voice recognition technology, and the like.
Among them, the motion recognition technology means technology capable of sensing a user's motion using a motion sensor and the like and using the result of the motion sensing.
A user can conveniently use such motion recognition technologies. However, if a motion or voice command is not accurately input, an unintended function may be performed or a command input itself may not be made. As a consequence, a user may need to repeat such a command input several times with inconvenience.
Accordingly, it is preferable for a user to set a motion that the user does not frequently make in ordinary times or a motion having high discrimination as a command rather than a motion that the user knowingly or unknowingly makes frequently.
On the other hand, a display device displays menus, which can be controlled in a predetermined unit (for example, one by one), such as channel change, volume control, page shift, other attribute change, and the like. In order to control plural units of such a menu at the same time, it is required to make the corresponding motion plural times to cause inconvenience in use.
For example, in the case of the channel change, if a user moves a user's hand in one direction in front of the display device, the channel is changed according to the movement direction to select the next channel. Typically, the channel change may be made in one channel unit. That is, if a user takes a motion in which a user moves a user's hand to the left while viewing a broadcast on channel number 10, channel number 11 is selected and a broadcast on channel number 11 is displayed. Accordingly, in the case where a user intends to select channel number 50 while viewing a broadcast on channel number 10, it is required for the user to take the same motion forty times to cause inconvenience in use.
As described above, if the total number of channels is large or content has a large number of pages, a user will need to take a large number of motions to receive a desired service using motion recognition technology, and the user may easily feel arm fatigue.